


without saying anything

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Myungyeol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo (sort of) kidnaps Sungyeol to the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without saying anything

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place around early 2014 when Myungsoo was filming Cunning Single Lady. I actually got the timeline on this a little wrong orz but I remember wanting to write this when I first heard about Myungsoo getting his driver's license and imagining the managers screaming about never having to hide the keys from Dongwoo. 
> 
> It's just really soft fluff with (sort of) established myungyeol. no plot whatsoever I just miss myungyeol.

He’s never hated being a light sleeper more than anything when Myungsoo creeps into the bedroom at around 2AM with the hallway light on and illuminating the empty space all around them. He’s barely had any sleep the last week and the following day is packed with far too many schedules impending upon his certain doom leading to their next comeback. All he wants is some rest, to let his mind shut down and exhaustion pull him down under. But, Myungsoo is all grins when it only takes one light shake and the soft mumble of Sungyeol’s name to stir him into awareness. It’s been like this ever since Myungsoo got his driver’s license. 

“Hyoan-hyung left the keys on the counter again,” he whispers softly, alert that even if the other members are deep asleep, someone could still hear them. “You know what that means, right?” 

“Not tonight,” Sungyeol groans, annoyed, but hardly. “I need  _ sleep _ , Myungsoo.” 

“You can sleep on the drive there,” he says, so sure of Sungyeol agreeing easily to that without a fight. 

He rolls his eyes and turns over, but Myungsoo is quick to pull the covers off him. It’s only early spring and still cold as hell, so Sungyeol hisses at him. “Why are you so energetic this late into the night?” 

Ignoring the question, Myungsoo whines at him, tugging on his forearm. “Please, Sungyeol. You’re the only one I can trust with this.” 

That’s almost all it takes for Sungyeol to sigh overdramatically, sitting up and giving Myungsoo the bird before pulling on a sweater over his thermal shirt. They’ve been doing this for four nights all week so far, whenever one of the managers would carelessly leave the keys to the van anywhere within Myungsoo’s radar. For someone who loves sleep and will lay to rest like the dead, Myungsoo is far too enthusiastic when it comes to driving, especially when he knows that Sungyeol will wake to a pin drop and go anywhere with him if he whines the slightest. Sungyeol blames their terrible best friends dynamics. 

“I was thinking of going to the ocean this time,” Myungsoo explains as Sungyeol begins to get comfortable in the passenger seat, the only time he actually ever gets to sit in it since the last game of rock-paper-scissors and Sunggyu threw that lucky hand. “To see the sun rise.”

“The sun rise?” Sungyeol squints as him. “How long do you plan to stay? We’ll get caught by the time we barely set foot on the beach.” 

“Not if you don’t shut up so we can go,” he says, grinning widely. “Besides, I’ll just say we went for a early morning walk and lost our house keys or something. Sunggyu-hyung will believe me.”

“Only because you’re the last person he expects to actually sneak out for 2AM drives,” Sungyeol snaps back, snuggling against the seat and cranking the heat up. “And you’re the one who won’t shut up and go.” 

Myungsoo only chuckles, turning the engine on and thanking God for their dorm being far enough from the ground to avoid waking anyone up. The drive starts off mostly silent, Sungyeol trying hard to fall back asleep, but every bump from the road feels more like an earthquake rather than gentle rocking.

“Can you drive any more worse?” He complains, cracking his tired eyes open. He’s so exhausted. “How much longer until we get there?” 

After a minute or two, Myungsoo hums softly. “Maybe another thirty minutes?” Sungyeol sneaks a glance over at Myungsoo, who is so awake and focused on his driving. It’s a little cute. 

Somehow, he manages to fall asleep, the radio playing songs that barely register into his mind as it slips away into unconsciousness. Being such a light sleeper, he hardly manages to dream of anything memorable, but in the passenger seat of the van at nearly 4AM, he dreams of the winter ocean biting at his ankles as Myungsoo chases him down the shore, the sun barely peeking out at them over the horizon. He doesn’t know why he’s running away, but both boys are giggling and Myungsoo has his camera slung over his shoulder, threatening to take ugly photos of Sungyeol asleep, but he’s sure Myungsoo already has a whole collection of those anyways. 

When he wakes up, they’re at a stop sign, the sound of birds cawing and chirping flowing in through Myungsoo’s open window. “Sorry,” he says, distracted. “I’m not sure where to park.” 

“On the street,” Sungyeol says as if it’s so obvious. “We can just walk.” 

“I’m not really good at parking on the street yet,” confesses Myungsoo, sheepishly. “I’m gonna look for a lot.” 

“I didn’t bring any cash so find a free one,” says Sungyeol as he lets out a yawn, garbling up his words. “Shit, I could use some coffee though.”

“I have the canned kind in my pack,” he says, turning corners and scanning the streets. The sun must be rising soon, everything slowly becoming more and more visible without the help of the street lights. The small town is painted a beautiful blue and Sungyeol rubs away the rest of the sleep away from his eyes, stretching over to the back to pull Myungsoo’s backpack into his lap. 

He grins when it’s his favorite brand sitting at the top of the pack. Myungsoo must have done all this before waking Sungyeol. “How are we even gonna get back home in time.” 

He doesn’t get an answer as Myungsoo is too absorbed in trying to parallel park in between two small sized cars, one of them with a missing bumper. The space is rather huge, but knowing what a rookie to driving Myungsoo is, he’s probably having a difficult time. Sungyeol chuckles, looking back and forth from the front of the car to the back to see the progress. 

“You hit the curb,” he states obviously, making Myungsoo curse under his breath. 

“Yes, I know,” he grits out, frustrated. “Whoever knocked that bumper off that car was right. This person parked like a dick.” 

Sungyeol only barks out a laugh, amused with Myungsoo’s frustration towards parking. Probably the only thing he hates about driving. When it’s all done and settled, the two take a short walk to the mostly empty beach. There are a few elderly townsfolk talking walks and a pair of fishermen making their way for the rocks and Myungsoo slides right up to Sungyeol’s side, filling his body with a sheet of warmth as their shoulder hit against each other uncomfortably, but Sungyeol doesn’t find it worthy of a complaint. 

The air is cold, but soothing, no wind to bite at their noses and Sungyeol can see the two of them playing in the freezing water here. However, Myungsoo pulls his camera out, more focused on getting the perfect shot of the ocean as it begins to recede backwards, foam melting into the damp sand. Sungyeol watches him like this, it’s boring --  _ it always is _ \-- but he can’t help but sometimes let his eyes zone in on Myungsoo as the other starts to become so enveloped in his work. He can imagine why Myungsoo seems to do it so often. 

He takes hundreds of photos of the sand, the waves, and any seagulls that are bold to land close enough. For a moment, Sungyeol feels like he’s pulled into a different time, one where they aren’t idols and won’t get lectured into the next century when they go back to the hustle and bustle of Seoul. He doesn’t regret his decision to be a celebrity, not one bit, but walking on the beach, watching Myungsoo carelessly take photos of every little thing, it’s almost as if that was all left far behind. 

The sun rises to a perfectly clear sky, all semblance of night slipping away as the world wakes up and the quiet blue town begins to turn into a bright orange. All the colors of the beach seem to saturate into life, even the tinge of pink to Myungsoo’s cheeks become visible. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Sungyeol asks, breaking the silence he didn’t even realize was quite there. 

“Didn’t even notice,” Myungsoo shivers, confused at how numb his fingers have become. “Yeol look, I got a great shot.” 

He leans over to Sungyeol, showing him the display screen on his camera, an image of half of the sun rising over the horizon. Sungyeol smiles at the photo. “It’s perfect.” 

“Eh,” Myungsoo drawls out, shrugging. “I wouldn’t say it’s the best shot so far.” 

“Alright, Mr. Professional,” Sungyeol says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “We should head back now.” 

“We barely even got to do anything,” Myungsoo says, brows furrowed. 

“What else is there even to do?” Sungyeol sighs. He can hear Myungsoo’s teeth chattering now. “C’mon, you’re gonna get sick.” 

“F-Fine,” he finally agrees, carefully putting his camera back into its bag and pulling his gloves back on over his freezing hands. The sound of a boat’s horn blows off in the distance and Sungyeol glances around them, noticing that there hasn’t been a significant amount of people to arrive this early on the beach. He takes Myungsoo’s hand into his.

“To keep you warm,” he explains sternly, his voice raising an embarrassing octave. God, he’s still so awkward about being affectionate and--  _ everything _ . 

Myungsoo is surprised at first, but beams a little too much when he nods, a grin breaking his face into something Sungyeol will never admit is down right adorable. 

They hold hands until they get into the car, the heater blasting into their faces and lulling Sungyeol back to sleep. He wakes again when they’ve reached the dorm, the sound of Sungjong yelling, “Here they are!” into the building and Sungyeol knows they’re royally screwed if the smirk on Sungjong’s face isn’t of any indication. Myungsoo doesn’t seem the least bit alarmed, instead shrugging lightly.  


“Guess the morning walk plan won’t work.”  
  
“You think?” Sungyeol asks sarcastically, wondering how the hell Myungsoo is still so awake at this hour. “You’re physically going to be dead today, you know that right?”  
  
“Yeah, well.” He looks down sheepishly, a little smile gracing his lips. “It was worth it.”


End file.
